tikihousefandomcom-20200214-history
Tikihouse Wiki
Welcome to the Tikihouse Wiki Sly 4 or 5 meet Sonic the Hedgehog with Amy, Tails, and Knuckles Name of Episodes *Intro Title (Clockwerk and Dr. M's Lab) *Episode 1 (Hang Castle and Mystic Mansion from Sonic Heroes) *Episode 2 (Hidden Island from Sonic Rush Adventure) *Episode 3 (White Acropolis from Sonic 2006 or Holoska - Cool Edge from Sonic Unleashed) *Episode 4 (Lost Jungle from Sonic Heroes or Tropical Jungle from Sonic 2006) *Episode 5 (Tropical Jungle from Sonic 2006 or Lost Jungle from Sonic Heroes) *Episode 6 (Station Square from Sonic Adventure/Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic X) *Episode 7 (Eggmanland from Sonic Unleashed then, Deep Core from Sonic Rush Adventure then, Egg Carrier from *Paris France) Episode Missions and Bosses *Episode 1 *Mission 1-Recon Photos around the Castle (Done by Sly) *Mission 2-Sonic/Amy/Sly/Carmelita Team Up (Done by Soinc, Amy, Sly, Carmelita) *Mission 3-Tails/Bentley/Penelope Team Up (Done by Tails, Bentley, Penelope) *Mission 4-Knuckles/﻿Murray/Guru Team Up (Done by Knuckles, Murray, Guru) *Mission 5-Sonic/Sly Rail Grinding Team Up (Done by Sonic, Sly) *Mission 6-Tails/Bentley Brains Team Up (Done by Tails, Bentley) *Mission 7-Knuckles/Murray Muscle Team Up (Done by Knuckles, Murray) *Mission 8-Panda King/Dimitri Team Up (Done by Panda King, Dimitri) *Mission 9-Operation: Bug Castle (Done by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cooper Gang) *Boss 1-Contessa (Fight by Sonic or Sly) *Episode 2 *Mission 1-Recon Photos around the Island (Done by Sly) *Mission 2-Recuse Bentley and Murray (Done by Tails, Bentley, Murray) *Mission 3-Guard House Brawl (Done by Guru, Penelope, Panda King, Dimitri) *Mission 4-Follow Black Spot Pete and LeFwee (Done by Sly, Bentley, or Murray) *Mission 5-Free Carmelita (Done by Tails, Carmelita) *Mission 6-Operation: Revrse Triple Cross (Done by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cooper Gang) *Boss 2, 3, or Both-Black Spot Pete or LeFwee (Fight by Tails, Bentley, Penelope, or Carmelita) *Episode 3 *Mission 1-Recon Photos around the snowy area (Done by Sly) *Mission 2-RC as Remote Control Combat Club 2 (Done by Sly, Murray) *Mission 3-Mind Control Jean Bison (Done by Bentley, Guru) *Mission 4-Old Grizzle Face 2 (Done by Murray) *Mission 5-Bugging Jean Bison (Done by Sly) *Mission 6-Knuckles finding 3 keys (Done by Knuckles) *Mission 7-Get 3 Blueprints (Done by Bentley or Knuckles) *Mission 8-Operation: Winter Games (Done by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cooper Gang) *Boss 3 or 4-Jean Bison (Fight by Tails, Bentley, Knuckles, or Murray) *Episode 4 *Mission 1-Recon Photos around the Jungle (Done by Sly) *Mission 2-Following Raleigh and Mz. Ruby (Done by Sly) *Mission 3 Knuckles finding 3 keys (Done by Knuckles) *Mission 4-Sonic racing in the Forest Jungle (Done by Sonic) *Mission 5-Leading Sir Raleigh the Frog (Done by Sly or Bentley) *Mission 6-Leading Mz. Ruby (Done by Sly or Bentley) *Mission 7-Knuckles finding 3 watermelons (Done by Knuckles) *Mission 8-Operation: Magic Trick (Done by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cooper Gang) *Boss 4, 5, 6, or Both-Sir Raleigh the Frog, Mz. Ruby, or Bith (Done by Sonic or Sly) *Episode 5 *Mission 1-Recon Photos the Jungle Ruins (Done by Sly) *Mission 2-Following and Leading Rajan (Done by Guru, Carmelita, Penelope) *Mission 3-Destory the Spice Plants (Done by Panda King) *Mission 4-Knuckles finding 3 Spice Plants (Done by Knuckles) *Mission 5-Blow up the spices (Done by Panda King) *Mission 6-Blow up the wall (Done by Bentley or Panda King) *Mission 7-Destory 50 guard enemys (Done by Sonic, Sly, Tails, Bentley, Knuckles, Murray) *Mission 8-Operation: Tiger Battle (Done by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cooper Gang) *Boss 5, 6, or 7-Rajan (Fight by Knuckles or Murray) *Episode 6 *Mission 1-Recon Photos around the City and in the Casino (Done by Sly) *Mission 2-Follow Octavio (Done by Sly) *Mission 3-Into Emerald Coast (Done by Sonic) *Mission 4-Into Twinke Park (Done by Sonic) *Mission 5-Into Casinopolis (Done by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles) *Mission 6-Pickpocketed Octavio (Done by Sly) *Mission 7-Leading Octavio (Done by Carmelita, Penelope) *Mission 8-Run through the Speed Highway *Mission 9-Operation: Italian Games (Done by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cooper Gang) *Boss 6, 7, or 8-Octavio (Fight by Knuckles or Murray) *Episode 7 or Final Episode *Mission 1-Recon Photos around Eggmanland and in Eggman's Lab (Done by Sly) *Mission 2-Take down Clockwerk (Done by Sly) *Mission 3-Take down Dr. M (Done by Sly) *Mission 4-Home Sweet Home (Done by Cooper Gang) *Mission 5-Find Eggman (Done by Cooper Gang) *Mission 6-Find the Cooper Gang (Done by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles) *Mission 7-Take down Eggman (Done by Sonic or Sly) *Mission 8-Final Battle and take down Clockwerk, Dr. M, and Eggman (Done by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cooper Gang) *Boss 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, or all 3 of them-Clockwerk, Dr. M, and Eggman (Fight by Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cooper Gang) Category:Browse